Melting a Frozen Heart
by Ichimaru Jackson
Summary: Summary inside I do not own Naruto
1. The Death of Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto manages to defeat Sasuke at the Valley of the End, but thanks to some words mentioned by said Uchiha and that indecent that happen when he arrived in Konoha Naruto decides to leave the village. When he returns 5 years later not only has he become cold and distant but he also comes back with his brother who is the container for the Gobi no Ookami and has had a life just as bad as Naruto's. Can his old friends bring him back to his old self, especially with an upcoming menace that threatens the existence of all the elemental nations.

_**~Melting a Frozen Heart~**_

A 12 year old boy with blond hair, empty aquamarine eyes, the whisker birth marks on each of his cheeks, wearing a black short sleeve shirt and black pants walked through a forest leading farther away from Konohagakure no Sato. Once he thought he was far enough he looked up at the gray sky as it burst open with rain, reaching towards his chest the boy traced a fist shaped scar over his heart. "You were right teme, nothing will change."

The blond boy said as thought back to the events that helped him decide to leave.

_**~Flashback No Jutsu~**_

_The blond haired boy flashed a wide grin as he dragged an ebony eyed, raven haired boy his age, wearing a blue short sleeve shirt with a red fan that had a white base and two giant holes in the back, and white shorts by his collar to the giant main gates of Konoha. Glaring at the blond boy dragging him, the raven haired boy spoke in a weak voice. "What are you grinning about dobe?" "Isn't it obvious teme, I finally beat you!" Naruto cheered happily as he pumped his free hand in the air quickly regretting it as a wave of pain shot through his body._

_Ginning the ebony eyed boy decided to play one last mind game with his blond counterpart. "So what...all you'll do is run around the village screaming it at the top of your lungs like the idiot you are, and what will that get you?" Naruto stopped, frozen from his captives words. "No answer then I'll tell you...absolutely nothing, everyone will think you're an useless idiot that just got lucky, Sakura will never have any feelings for you, and the council will probably try to punish you for injuring the last Uchiha...face it Naruto you will never be Hokage, you will never be recognized by the village...you will ALWAYS be alone!"_

_The raven haired boy started to laugh weakly before passing out. Naruto just stood there in silence trying to denying what the Uchiha just said but knew in the back of his mind that he could be right. Shaking it off Naruto put up his fake smile and continued walking towards the village when he noticed a pink haired girl wearing a red dress that split at the hips and black skintight shorts standing at the front of the gates. "Oi Sakura-chan I manage to keep my pro-" Was all Naruto was able to get out when he was punched in the face by the pink haired girl._

"_How could you hurt my Sasuke-kun...you...you MONSTER!" Sakura screamed, stomping on the hole in his chest as she picked up the raven haired boy, and ran towards the hospital not noticing a large mob of people surrounding him as he lost consciousness. Waking up in the hospital 3 days later Naruto opened his eyes to the sight of white florescent lights and the annoying beep of a heart monitor. Sitting up Naruto tried to remember what happened to him, when all the memories of what happen days earlier._

_Sitting in silence Naruto stared at the wall as Sasuke's and Sakura's words replayed in his head over and over again. Shaking his head of the thoughts the blond jinchuuriki slowly removed the IV's in his body gritting his teeth in pain. Once they were all removed, Naruto looked for his clothes and noticed that his shirt and pants were stained with blood and knew he couldn't leave without causing suspicion._

_Sighing the whiskered blond reached into his right pants pocket and pulled out a storage scroll. Biting his thumb Naruto smeared his blood on the scroll releasing a pair of black pants and an orange shirt. _

_Donning his new clothes the whiskered blond jumped out of an open window and headed towards the Hokage tower in hopes that his surrogate mother would be able to cheer him up. Sticking to the back alleys to avoid any familiar faces, Naruto arrived at his destination in no time and was about enter inside when he realized that if Shizune caught him she'd send him back to the hospital in an instant._

_Deep in thought Naruto started to pace the tower when an idea hit him. Looking up the energetic blond saw that he was exactly where he needed to be and pumped charka into his feet, making his way up to the Hokage's window, half way up he heard voices coming from her window and masked his charka signature so he could listen in on whatever was going on inside._

_**~Melting a Frozen Heart~**_

_Tsunade sat in her office with a blank expression on her face. From the looks of it seemed like she was having a normal conversation with the copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake, but the atmosphere in the room told a different story. "I'm sorry Hatake could you repeat that…I think I misheard you." The platinum blond woman asked in a voice that seemed to be way to calm to fit the atmosphere in the room. "Gladly…I'm here to request the removal of Uzumaki Naruto from my squad."_

_The silver haired Jounin replied in his usual lazy tone. "And why might that be?" The infuriated Godiame Hokage asked in the same calm voice she's been using. "Isn't it obvious? Naruto's skills __haven't__ improved in the least, he's been holding back my team's development with his wild and reckless antics…sure he's gotten lucky a few times, like with defeating Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuga and Gaara, but luck can only get you so far in the shinobi world...and this most recent incident where he assaulted Uchiha Sasuke out of jealousy of his abilities, only further proves that he doesn't belong on team 7."_

_Once Kakashi finished explaining his reason Tsunade shot to her feet slamming her hand on to her desk, cracking it almost breaking it. "So let me get this straight, you want to remove Uzumaki Naruto, the very Uzumaki Naruto who learned the Kage Bushin no jutsu even though the bushin technique was his worst talent at the academy and mastered the Rasengan in a week's time, the very same Naruto who's 'reckless antics' helped save the village from the demon possessed Gaara and the same Naruto Uzumaki who's so called 'jealousy' of Uchiha Sasuke, who might I remind you defected from Konoha No Sato of his own free will, caused me to in my infinite wisdom to send him to retrieve said traitor."_

"_Yes Hokage-sama that is exactly why Hatake Kakashi wishes to remove the demo-...I mean Naruto Uzumaki from team 7...and why we demand his execution." Taro Haruno, one of the council members, said barging into Tsunade's office. __**"WHAT!" **__The blond Hokage screamed sending her fist through her desk as Shizune and more council members made their way inside. "Tsunade-sama what's wrong?" Shizune asked in a worried tone as her mentor and best friend pulled her fist out of her desk glaring a the council members that were present. (Everyone but the Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Nara, Yamanaka and Akamichi clan heads I would have named them but I don't really know who's in the council so if someone could send me a list it would be a really big help.)_

"_Apparently the council in their infinitesimally small wisdom decided it would be best if Naruto Uzumaki was executed..." At this Shizune gasped in shock. "But what I want to know is...under what grounds do they deem it necessary to execute a shinobi of Konohagakure." Tsunade sat down propping her elbows on to her desk and hid her eyes from view by lacing her fingers together. "As explained by Kakashi-san earlier...Uzumaki Naruto needs to be executed for the attempted murder of Uchiha Sasuke." A Yamanaka clan member stated respectfully, further infuriating the already enraged Godiame Hokage._

"_Must I remind you idiots that his mission was to bring the Uchiha back __**DEAD!**__ or alive?" Tsunade stated putting emphasis on the word dead. "True but it's obvious from Uchiha Sasuke's condition that the Hell Spawn deliberately tired to kill him." After hearing that Tsunade shot up seeing red. "Condition...__**CONDITION!!! **__In case you haven't noticed your precious little Uchiha put a __**fucking hole in the so called hell spawn's chest!!!**__"_

"_He probably did that in self defense...should have killed him if you ask me... instead of going easy on the pathetic creature...but what do you expect of someone who's going to be the next Hokage." A pompous Hyuga member said aloud causing both Tsunade and Shizune to glare death at him. "If there's anyone that has what it takes to be the next Hokage it's definitely Naruto Uzumaki!" Shizune stated with pride in her voice when Kakashi and the council members in the room started to laugh at her proclamation._

"_You actually believe that we would allow that...that thing to be the Hokage? What are you smoking woman?" Taro Haruno asked laughing. Everyone excluding Tsunade and Shizune continued laughing until the Godiame Hokage finally lost her temper, releasing massive wave of killer intent. "Would you all please...__**SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"**__ "You're right, Hokage-sama...we need to get back to the matters at hand...namely Naruto, Uzumaki's execution date."_

"_You bastards just don't give up do you? There's no way I'm allowing you to even lay a finger on Naruto." Tsunade stated in a defiant tone but had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't over. "You have a point Hokage-sama...we're unable to execute Uzumaki Naruto with out your consent but there is one thing we can go over your head with." The same pompous Hyuga member retorted with an evil grin on his face. Tsunade looked at the Hyuga in confusion trying to figure out what he meant when it hit her like a ton of bricks._

"_You wouldn't!" "We did..." Kakashi said slamming a piece of paper onto her desk with his name and the council's members names signed on it. "By next week Naruto Uzumaki will officially be banished from Konohagakure No Sato."_

_**~Melting a Frozen Heart~**_

_Naruto couldn't believe his ears, not only did his sensei betray him, he was also banished from the place he put his life on the line on many occasions to protect. It was all so much to take in that he just shutdown. Making his way down that tower Naruto headed to his rundown apartment, not even registering the glares he received from the villages. Reaching into his pocket Naruto pulled out his key only to find his door torn off the hinges and his home ransacked. Walking inside the blond walked over to his overturned couch and pushed it out of the way._

_Performing a long chain of hand signs, Naruto kicked the rug in front of him out of the way and placed his right hand on the floor. Out of nowhere the symbol for Kitsune appeared in crimson kanji along with a handle. Grabbing the handle Naruto pulled it up revealing three rows labeled 'Ninjutus' 'Food' and 'Money/Treasured Possessions' Taking all the scrolls of the shelves he placed them into his bag and walked out...his once life filled exuberant aquamarine eyes were now cold, hollow...lifeless even. Walking towards one of southern gate Naruto stopped and realized he still had two connections left to his home...his former home. Reaching up he untied his hiti-ate and took out is necklace. Creating two Kage Bushin he handed one item to each clone and the walked off in silence, knowing that if he left on their terms he would be killed despite Tsunade's orders._

_**~Flash Back Release~**_

Naruto turned around and looked at the outskirts of the village with an emotionless expression as his clones walked up to him and nodded before being dispelled. "From this day forwards the mask of Naruto Uzumaki has will be removed never to be put on again." And with that Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**(Old Post)**

**So what do you think of the first chapter leave any comments or ideas in a review and please no flaming, this is the first fanfic I've ever written, but constructive criticism is welcomed. As for disappearing in a swirl of leaves even though hes a genin I have it as Naruto knowing more than he let on because wanted everyone to believe he was an idiot, but with the removal of his mask he no longer felt the need to restrain his abilities **_**(I'm not making him all powerful). **_**Next chapter will be Naruto's return 5 years later with his younger brother.**

**(New Post)**

**After rereading this story I couldn't help but absolutely hat what I saw, it was too short and after taking Winter's Promise's advice I came up with this I hope you enjoy what I made cause your advice helped out a lot. And if you're wondering about the paper, I assumed that if someone was going to be banished from a village their sensei and the majority of the council members would have to unanimously agree that the person should be banished. As for Naruto knowing he would be killed...well just think about it.**

**He's the Jinchuuriki of the strongest bijuu ever known.**

**He carries much of Konohagakure's knowledge.**

**No matter how much the council refuses to admit it Naruto has the potential to be one of the strongest shinobi to come out of their village.**

**With those facts alone the council knows that Naruto is too big of a threat to let roam free outside the village and with so many people that hate him, death seemed to be the simplest solution.**

**P.S. Should I make this a harem fic if so how many and who should be in it **_**(A reason why would be greatly appreciated but not necessary)**_**.**

**To everyone reading Art of Seduction Uzumaki Style, I haven't stopped writing it, I just got caught up with my new hobby of making AMV's but I'm still writing it...trust me the next chapter is going to be LONG one.**

**Almost forgot...to everyone who commented my second chapter before I deleted it...I WASN'T SEIROUS!!! I mean yeah I'm mad someone stole my PS3 but I won't fucking kill them for it.**

**Ja ne**_**.**_


	2. MUST READ!

**Warning! (Copied off ShotgunRedneck)**

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

(My Part)

As of now most readers, and writers, of must already be aware of what's soon to happen on this site; if not then allow me to tell those who are still following me what's happening. To put it simply has wisely decided purge their website of any satanic impurity that is in anyway shape or form of graphic violence and/or sexuality.

Now while the reasons behind this as still somewhat muggy in my opinion, I mean I can guess but I honestly have not heard or seen any concrete reasoning for this decision from the one in charge of the site itself, I honestly cannot agree with how they feel this situation should be handled, not only as a MA fiction writer, but as a fan of other MA writers and a fan of this site.

It is quite obvious that the creators of are not seeing the full scale of consequences that will come with this decision, if stories that are considered MA are purged from this site, which include all but I believe two of the stories I have posted _(and that's only because I haven't gotten far enough in them yet)_ most of not authors of said stories will leave this site in retaliation to the forceful censorship of the work they poured their all into, for free no less, just for the sake of bettering themselves as writers and entertaining those wishing to read them.

Please correct me if I'm wrong but is it not the very definition of** fan**fiction to take a story that has already been created remake it in your own image of how you'd like to have seen things done or ways a certain scenario would have played out if ran differently?

No matter how you're looking at it this attempt to censor our work defies the very meaning behind this entire site itself. While I will not openly cause an uproar if this decision goes through it can go without saying that my updating on this site no matter how rare or far between will come to a definite halt the only posts being made being for leading people away from this site if they do so wish to read my work. _(I've already made accounts on and incase it is needed)_

**Update on my work:**

As for my fiction currently on the site I said that I would continue it and I mean it, while I have not posted in a long time I have been working my stories _(rewriting some of them quite a few times)_ and I will be posting all of my work **UNCENSORED** on this site, **AFTER THE BLACKOUT**, until I'm banned; why two reasons fist of all I will not cater to the needs of those who go to stories that have clearly been mark as having extremely sexual/violent situations _(ie This fanfic has lemons/is a pwp[porn without plot]/gore heavy)_ the writer's take necessary precautions _(I'm actually going to double check made sure I did once this is posted)_ so why should we suffer for the people ill-responsible to let their kids read this, if that is even the reason behind this decision _(again I have not seen a concrete reasoning behind this decision from the owners of this site)_.

Second this is the best publicity I can hope for I mean seriously by announcing this I'm sure there has been a massive surge in views for stories that are considered "MA". I mean think about it do you think Two Girls One Cup, Hunger Games, or even Harry freakin' Potter got where they are just on their own? No people went around saying "Hey have you seen Two Girls One Cup it has chicks eating shit in it, have you read Hunger Games they turn dead people into werewolf monsters, or don't read Harry Potter it's the devils book!" Yet as I recall all of these have been on the news which got it even more publicity _(Need I ask you who set the record fot the most box office hits it opening weekend?)_ and if you wanna get current, how many people even heard of the Cinnamon challenge before it hit the news, not me that's for sure.

But I digress all I'm saying is that I hope this decision won't go through I've been on this site for as long as I've been on and I'd have to lose it cause some people didn't think shit through.

**Note: From here on out everything is copied from other authors (the blackout message will show up again)**

A word from me, S4ik0ryu:

A lot of things have happened to me in the last month. Top two I was sick like a dying dog for week and I lost my story file to a virus. I was almost done with the chapters too.

Then I come to check out and find that it's been changed it ways that just don't suit, in short they annoy me (a lot like Megavideo did before it was taken down). But what really ticks me off is the whole purging/censoring thing that's taking place irks me the most, in way that I cannot put into words. Is this any different from the whole 'Censor the Internet' bill from a few months ago?

Here are my thoughts/opinions:

It is our right as readers and writers of fanfiction to read and write whatever we please, regardless of what it may contain: be it yaoi, yuri, lemon, or gore themed stories.

Responsible writers also add disclaimers and warnings in their stories so readers will know in advance what the story contains, so they know if it will offend them or not.

Responsible parents/adults need get off their lazy butts and moniter what their brats do and/or check out on ther internet. And install some censoring program to keep their brats from going to sites they don't them to go. Know what their kids are doing and talk to them if it concerns them, even the subject is uncomfortable or conflicts with your beliefs and etc. It is their job and shouldn't be blaming others for their neglect of their parental duties regardless of the circumstances.

As stated below by Glorious Bureden: should just create a MA section where only verified adults readers or registered members/authors should be able to access. Like and deviantart are like that, plus a few other sites I've come acrossed recently.

Unless of course Child Block software actually keeps young children from reading the more mature stories than the parents should do that and buy a good one.

Hmm, now that I've written it out I feel a little better. But I still feel compelled to criticize the staff for its decision.

1. It was mistake to announce that you were going to remove stories for their MA contents. Why? Because it will angry both readers and writers, plus young newcomers will see the announcement and will no doubt look for and read such stories even moreso than if left to their own devices. Just like I want to read the Hunger Games because of what I heard someone say about it. Two words: "Exploding Babies". And the FF staff want to take down our stories.

2. Did the staff change or did some of them become Born Again Christians? Cause this seems something a close minded Christian or someone that's really uptight will try and do. Honestly I'm Catholic and I love certain things about my religion, but I hate the whole close-minded destroy everything that 'offends' the religion it still has. Ugh, it is a really complicated issue for me. I can still feel the sting of that yard stick, ouch.

3. (Repeat from above) It is our right to read and write what we please. Plus we put up warnings in advanced! The responsible ones anyway.

4. If goes ahead with this purging of decent stories than the site will no doubt lose the vast majortiy of readers and writers. What I suggest that is those that leave the site should, instead of joining other sites, come together and create their own fanfiction website if possible. But that's just me.

I for one will take the following steps:

I will take down all my stories later today before Midnight in my timezone, expect for Azure Gaze. I was already planning on doing that anyway, after I posted the new-revised versions of said stories.

Right now I'm currentlly rewritten all three chapters, again. Weeping.

I will repost depending on what happens with . Worst case they censor us and I will have to try and get an account with . Or rather fix said account since I registered last year but now I can't log in for one reason or another.

Let your voice be heard and hope for the best.

Warning! (Copied off ShotgunRedneck)

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks

Author's Note: A FanficPetition (Copied off Glorious Burden)

This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted.

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

Meowpuppy

Sage of Oblivion

Iopno

Grz

Silvercrystal. ct

MercuryDawn

mamoru3193

BeastWithin

gunman

2ndsly

biggbull2

iron elsar

andlaissam

kayra isis

lycanoda

Kenpach17

DarkYami Motou

Manga154

Marionnette0116

Phoenix182

catsfissh

sambit

Talonspike

Ten Commandments

dagoredhel

pac628

Black Volcaona

bloody wolf26

shizuma12

Isom

Dark Dragen

The Goddess of Darkness

Magic IS WHAT

Minako Uzumaki

River Nailo-Chaos

Kira Kyuu

johnny89644

Rune Dela Vega

jsprx

End of an Era

Senjuto

Kenesu

Deltablacknaruto

Baka Ecchi Kon

WhoKnewIWouldWrite

Deathwatch Razgriz

11martin

ryanshadow19

TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin

Ayame0217

harry1817

Blade1986

ZariGS

heavenzhell

TheSutoikku

Fayneir

Dragon Wizard 91

Final Cyn

shadowaseno

infinite-yami

TheSilentJackofallTrades

Dark Dragon of Amaterasu

notgonnasay09

m6l99 the second

RX78-3

The-Eighth-Sin

Kelligor

Sunny Lighter

Kingswriter

Fuyutaro son

Anke14

djjaca

Shawis Relzair

KitsuneDragon

HiroJiyuNaka

MasterZelva

Irishfighter

7 Winds

Arsenic Snowflake

K.S.T.M

RudyCrims

Train1

KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko

Snipa

Shiek927

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Gaia-GoddessofEarth

Marjo76

GreenRena

midnight-raven-wing

Mikhail Inspired

solitare

rajvir

CloeyMarie

The Madness Of My Life

raw666

Karryn

leighann101

Naruto-lost-deathnote

ParanoidSchizo91

kanshisha kitsune

germanyswarrior

askas30

kami no Kage

ssjgokillo

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan

NoLifeKing666

santanaann

doom13

Burning Shadow Wolf

Hawner

just-alive

1sunfun

thekiler00

Shinryu the Eternal Storm God

kyuubinaruto634

Sportsman

OoOXylionOoO

Kotias

StormxD95

demonkira

Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman

Konerok Hadorak

StarGazingAtMidnight

FlameDragon14

Woodsymoments

my-dear-fangirl

LoverofLemon

irenia

OutlawJustice

alkkhes

Kingkakashi

ob niixillis

Animefangirl95

dark-phantom-dragon

Piacine

Pharos nous

Seta

Vincent Avalon

Slayer End

tenrou29

Villain84 Beta 01

Valdimarian

TheLastTest

Phoenix-Amazone

Liarana

philae89

JTFLAM

zaika

Blackmoony83

Skoliro

sakura-okasan

Tsuh

Cyntalan

Kael Hyun

ChaosRune

stoddapb

Botosai2001

Kouka no Ryuu

Firestorm2004

Dericof Diname

Little Morgsi

Kuro Chidori

Death123123

lou2003us

Gohan Zero

zxasxc

RANMACAT

Faded Flight

Akuma-Heika

Dr. Blue22

ultima-owner

Lord SilverKnight

qckslvykid

Znerom

Blood Wizard

Kiukun-Nadralex

phoenixflame22

.Dawn

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan

NyaaMe0W

Sedaiv

umbra proeliator

luneta-star

linsword01

Khait Khepri

Mitsukuri Tsukiyama

AznPuffyHair

Kaori

Grindle_the_Wise

Reaper2040

Mai-Long

LIGNTNING THIEF

croix ky

germanyswarrior

squibalicious

Wicked Lovely 17

FlashDevil

fated slayer

maddnessisgood

violettruth

SagaAuraMana

death77

dracokyuubi

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Fiori75

Master-of-Mythology

Raxius

CherryBerry58

Kage no hon'no

Lathen11

Itachi Hyuuga

Yoko The Spirit Fox

Lithius Osmius

tridemonnaruto

TigerZodiacAnimeGuru

Darkmanu

xXxDragonxPhoenixXx

munesanzune

Alex189

GStarrahhxx72

EliteDog

grenouille7777

Cloud Piece

Liger01

WhiteElfElder

lancecomwar

Aeonir

Random user

James Masters

Pokethat

DanteSparda894

Faraway-R

Lord Xantos A. Fowl

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Daenerys Starcatcher

kumar9900

XXsnowXXblind

Marick Kel Thalas

lou2003us

The wolf god Fenrir

krobin02

stone20

Hattori Sei

Bonesboy15

spidermonkey92k

Katea-Nui

PZldfn

Mach68

Star1wars3

MadxHatter123

shelter

Ryuu no kage

epicallyshawn

Gilgameshtheking9791

GottaLUVmyth

Boneboy15

KatzeNoel

Siriusly Grim

Ex10

Seans

Korisovra

Unknown Shinobi

robzone

Ashes of the Dragon

Darkangel2221

honeyMellon

Fluffydruid

CyberSleepy

Gun Wraith

Trincessblack

huntershalsher13

sutam 1

Zarosian Chaos

LegendaryGamer

Cricycle

Thatguy6660

RyokoTenchi

Cyn Finnegan

Renting

YoukoTaichou

DarkusCyril

Vulkan

NostradamusMB

narusaku dramione

Dr5wolz-AA

DM2012

Darknessflamesaiyan

ImSoGodLikeIsh

hollow-kyuubi

Zerothanhedgehog

King of Hearts 129

Crowfether

Edokage

Ibskib

Chrisdz

FF8 Squall Lionhart

Dany le fou

hokage of dragon

RyuzakiLaw1

Ag3nt-T

1sniperwolf

Allena Moyashi Walker

Crono Drago

Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ichimaru Jackson


End file.
